a god's attention
by Ten-Faced
Summary: may or may not be a good thing. the story of a girl and what was thought to be either a god, or a demon. Lui/Ring.


Inspired by Ring Suzune's song, 'Girl and Mephistopheles', despite me not understanding it at all. Multi chap, despite me having so much more to do. Can be considered the discarded ideas for 'Clear Sight'.

* * *

Ring first met Lui when she was five years old.

She and her mother had gone on a walk in the park next to the Hibiki River, and Ring had seen a pretty insect with colourful wings.

"Look, mommy!" she had cried, pointing excitedly at the butterfly.

"That's nice, dear," Her teal-haired mother had agreed absent-mindedly, while wondering what to cook for dinner.

Pouting at her mother's lack of concern, she ran up to the creature, only to have it flutter away.

Frowning, she hopped after it like a rabbit, mimicking her friend Yukari. The butterfly seemed to hop away as well, almost taunting her.

"I'm going to catch you!" she declared, and leapt as high as she could. Unfortunately, she missed, and fell into the swift river. "Mommy!" she screamed, before her head submerged.

"Ring?" She heard in the distance. "Ring! No! My baby! Help!"

Limbs flailing, Ring inhaled a lot of water as she tried to claw above the surface, but it was too hard. She slowly started to stop, too tired to continue.

_This won't do at all._ A voice inside her head mused. It was hard to see, but suddenly, something solidified in the waters ahead of her.

Before she could blink, a large bubble of air surrounded her, allowing her to breathe.

And breathe she did. Coughing and hacking up water, the young girl continued to spit out the river water until she could breathe without difficulty. Only then did she look at her saviour.

He was…. Very good looking. He had honey coloured hair cut in artful, shaggy layers that were-miraculously-dry, orange hair, and odd silk robes from centuries ago. Despite being dressed like a prince from an Asian fairytale, he was only twelve-ish.

An older Ring would have blushed. The five-year old Ring only looked at him, head tipped to one side, her twin ponytails dripping water. For a long time, they only looked into each other's eyes, trying to figure things out.

Finally, Ring asked the first question. "Are you a fairy?" she demanded.

He seemed surprised. "No," his voice was…. Nice. It sounded suspiciously like the one that had spoken in her head. Later, years later, she realized while hitting herself on the head, it was.

"Oh," She paused as she digested this information. "What are you? Cuz normal boys don't like girls cuz they think we have cooties."

"I am a god," The way he said this was obvious; that he expected her to know that. "For a sacrifice you are very…. Lacking in knowledge, even if you are young."

"What's a sac rice?"

"Sacrifice," He pronounced it slowly so she could get it. Now, he looked confused. "You were not given to me to ensure that the village would be safe?" he questioned.

"I fell in," she replied matter-of-factly, not really understanding what he was saying.

"Well then," he mused. "As much as I'd like to keep you, I can't. So I'll have to send you back."

"Okay," She stood up, dusting herself of imaginary dust. She only flicked a few drops of water off. "Thank you, Mr. God, for helping me."

He grimaced at the name bestowed upon him. "My name is Lui, thank you very much."

"And I'm Ring!" She smiled. "Now we know each other! We can have tea parties together, go and play hide-and-seek, sing in the choir…."

Rolling his eyes and patting her on the head, he shook his head. "I can't."

"Oh," Ring was disappointed for a moment. Then she perked up. "I'll come visit you!" she announced, as if she had discovered the cure for cancer. "My mommy makes the best cookies!"

He smiled down at her. "You do that."

She nodded, and started to walk out. Before she could touch the walls, he grabbed her and pulled her back. "Not that way, Ring," he told her, and snapped his fingers.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was his warm amber eyes smiling at her.

When she woke up, she found herself perfectly dry, walking next to her mother, who was still pondering the question of dinner.

She decided to keep meeting Lui a secret. But she still visited him, sneaking off to the park and going to the river, dropping cookies into the water every two weeks or so. He never came out to say hi for a long time, but she knew he took the cookies.


End file.
